The Tea Room
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: The setting is somewhere outside of Storybrooke – Belle and Rumple are traveling and seeing the world. They go to a tea room. There is smut. Timeline wise, this would go somewhere after their wedding – let's just say they're on their extended honeymoon. Ignore whatever in canon you like, it really doesn't matter. Just go with it.


_This little one shot came out of a discussion over tea with thenaughtyscandalousscorpio and endangeredslug at rumbellecon, so blame them. Straight up smut (actually romantic smut if you want to get technical), no plot whatsoever. I don't usually do this so I hope it turned out halfway decent. I'm actually glad I waited to write this – wouldn't have had the 'tea cakes' reference a week ago!_

 _The setting is somewhere outside of Storybrooke – Belle and Rumple are traveling and seeing the world. Timeline wise, this would go somewhere after their wedding – let's just say they're on their extended honeymoon. ALL of S4 is being ignored, as is the dagger switch stuff. Maybe even the Zelena stuff too. Or Neal's death. Or really anything that you didn't like in particular. Not that it really matters. Just go with it._

 _ **The Tea Room**_

Belle and Rumple walked into the tiny, quaint little place – there were teacups hanging on the wall, and the entire room was decorated in dainty, effeminate style, with dashes of pink everywhere. Rumpelstiltskin hated it immediately. "Belle, what on earth type of place have you dragged me to?" he asked.

"I wanted to try something different. You promised you'd do whatever I wanted today, right?" Belle reminded him. Rumpelstiltskin sighed. The things he did to keep his wife happy.

"Hello – welcome to the Tea Room. We don't get many couples here." the hostess commented as she greeted them.

"I wonder why." Rumpelstiltskin muttered under his breath.

"I presume you're Mr. and Mrs. Gold – right this way. I have a table in the back for you, just as you requested." the girl said, and she led them to a table in the far corner of the building.

"Thank you." Belle said as they were seated. "I did ask for something a bit private." She commented to Rumple as the hostess walked away. Rumpelstiltskin picked up the menu and looked it over.

"I hope this isn't lunch." he said. "And look at these prices. For tea? Ridiculous."

"Rumple – you promised you wouldn't complain today, right?" Belle reminded him.

"Of course, you're right, sweetheart." he said, and he took her hand across the table. "So – what will you be getting?"

"Well, the passion tea sounds like it might be good." Belle said.

"Passion tea? Yes – that sounds rather appealing to me as well." he agreed, and he reached his hand under the table and ran his hand up Belle's thigh.

"Rumple!" Belle reprimanded him, giggling a bit. "There are other people here."

"We're in a far enough corner, no one is looking." Rumpelstiltskin teased. "So – passion tea it is, then. I take we want the pastries as well then."

"Of course. I know how much you love your tea cakes." Belle teased. "As long as I don't have to do your laundry afterward."

"You'll be doing many things after we leave here, my love – laundry will not be one of them." he answered playfully. They placed their order, and the two of them continued their playful banter until it arrived. They each took a sip of their tea. "Not bad. Needs a bit more sugar." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he put a spoonful into his teacup, stirred it, then took another drink. "Much better."

"I think its fine just as it is." Belle said, and she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you going to try one of the pastries?" he asked.

"They all look so good – I don't know which one I want to try first." Belle replied.

"Well – I think I see exactly what I'd like." he stated. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed one of the pastries off of the tray. He stuck out his tongue, placed it on his tongue, then flicked it into his mouth, all while staring at Belle playfully. "Delicious." he whispered when he had finished it. Belle snickered a bit.

"You know, I should be as deliberately slow about this as I possibly can just to antagonize you." Belle teased.

"That – would be very cruel, my dear."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Belle asked in reply, and she reached for the only cupcake on the tray.

"I wanted to try that one." Rumpelstiltskin complained.

"Well, we'll share it then." Belle said. She scraped the frosting onto her fingertip and held it in front of Rumple. He took her finger in her mouth and slowly licked the frosting off of her finger, savoring every taste.

"Delightful." He said when he finished.

"What, the frosting or my finger?" Belle asked.

"How about both?" he replied.

"You're enjoying this a lot more than you thought you would, aren't you?"

"Indeed." he replied. "I do, however, need to make a little trip to the powder room – I see its right there in the corner."

"Hurry back." Belle said.

"Count on it." He whispered as he picked up his cane and ambled away. After several minutes, the door to the restroom opened just a crack, and Rumpelstiltskin peeked his head around the door. "Belle – can you come here?" he whispered. Belle stood up immediately and walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked.

"Can we do just ONE thing that I'd like today?" he asked. Belle rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright. ONE thing, and that's only because you're very adorable when you flirt with me while eating tea cakes." Belle said.

"Good." He replied, and he opened the door all the way, grabbed her, pulled her into the restroom, then quickly closed and locked the door. Belle let out a surprised squeal.

"Rumple, what on earth are you doing?"

"The thing I want to do. That would be you, my darling." He said. He leaned his cane against the door, grabbed her waist, and lifted her up onto the sink in a seated position. The bathroom was small – barely enough room for one person to move around, let alone two. The sink was directly across from the door, and there was almost no space in between the two of them and the door.

"Rumple, we are in a public place!" Belle stated firmly.

"Yes, and we've never done this in a public place. Aren't you the one who's all about adventure?" he asked.

"We've done it in the shop." Belle said.

"That doesn't count, we practically live there." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Well, what about that time up against the wishing well in the woods?" she asked.

"It was two in the morning, love, no one was going to stumble upon us. Now – are you going to complain the entire time are we going to get this over with?"

"Well, that doesn't sound very romantic." Belle said, pouting a bit.

"Sweetheart. My darling. My love. Beautiful Belle." He whispered, kissing her on the neck between each statement, each time moving his lips closer to her breasts. "Is that better?"

"Much." She replied. Rumpelstiltskin reached his hands up Belle's skirt and pulled down her panties. "You're lucky I didn't wear pantyhose." she teased.

"Oh, they'd have come off too, I'd see to it." he said as he began to undo his belt.

"Let me help." Belle said, and she fumbled with his belt while he kissed her, keeping his right hand in her crotch, teasing her with his fingers as she slowly became wet. Belle moaned a bit as she reached for his zipper and pulled it down. He then pushed her hand away and pulled his slacks and his underwear down. He was already hard and ready for her. "We have to be quiet, we don't want people hearing us."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he replied as she put her hand on his cock and helped him maneuver it inside of her. Once he was securely inside her, Rumpelstiltskin braced both of his wrists on the edges of the sink as he thrust back and forth. Belle writhed in ecstasy, leaning her head back against the mirror. Rumpelstiltskin allowed his mouth to make its way toward her breasts, and he lifted up his right hand for a moment to undo her blouse.

"Oh god Rumple, yes! That feels so good." Belle moaned, and Rumpelstiltskin lifted up his head and kissed her on the lips.

"I thought you said we were to be quiet." he teased, then thrust his pelvis faster and harder, making her moan and pant even more. "Oh Belle. Oh, my beautiful Belle." He moaned, enjoying their mutual satisfaction with one another. He continued to writhe back and forth inside of her until finally he let out a groan that he stifled as well as he was able, and at the same time Belle squealed with delight, not being very quiet about it at all. When they finished, Belle wrapped her arms and legs around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm. That was nice." she mumbled.

"Indeed it was." he agreed as he reached around her neck and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Belle." he whispered.

"And I love you." she replied. After resting for a few moments, they both pulled themselves together as well as they could, and cautiously left the restroom one at a time. Belle went back to the table first, and Rumpelstiltskin followed a moment later. Belle giggled as he ambled toward her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your shirt isn't tucked in all the way." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin blushed a bit as he adjusted his clothing.

"So – what other things do you have planned for us today?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Actually, I thought maybe we could go back to the hotel for a bit." she suggested.

"The hotel?" he asked. "That doesn't sound very exciting."

"It might be if the elevator happened to get stuck on the way back up to our room." Belle said playfully.

"Now that – sounds like it could be a very fun adventure." he said, and he picked up the last of the tea cakes and moved it toward his lips, opened his mouth, then suddenly moved it toward Belle's lips. She took half of it into her mouth, he the other half, and they both swallowed the dessert, then melted into a kiss.

THE END.


End file.
